


i want to be your lover, or the fisherman's blue

by LivinLaVidaBoba



Series: Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, No beta we die like the hound army, Phil really sees a child and instantly adopts them, Song: To Making Noise (Sing) (Hozier), Songfic, Technophil, Techza, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaBoba/pseuds/LivinLaVidaBoba
Summary: TO NOISE MAKING (SING) - pt. 6 of my Wasteland, Baby! techza series.Ranboo smiled and waved after him, setting down his bag in the small, fenced enclosure. Walls seemed premature, and uncomfortably permanent. At least for now.The door flew open, and the warmth of a fire and the sweet sound of music playing on a gramophone flooded Techno's senses, disorienting him for a small moment.“Techno!” Phil greeted with happy surprise, holding tea and a book in a large, dark green armchair. The pig shook the snow off his shoulders, reset, and turned to Phil. His mouth was a thin, wobbly line, like he was fighting himself into a neutral expression, but his excited eyes gave him away.“Philza, my angel!”~Ranboo's moving in. He and Techno share an interest in potatoes, and Philza and Techno have and haven't thought about what life together would be like together. All in all, it's pretty great.<< Did someone say boreal family dynamic pog? >>
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Techza But Make It Hozier's 'Wasteland, Baby!' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136897
Comments: 42
Kudos: 315





	i want to be your lover, or the fisherman's blue

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this one's a little loose on relation to the song, I still think it works better if you listen while you read so here are your links:
> 
> SPOTIFY: https://open.spotify.com/track/5in02YJDTkdfKDQjfsvxYp?si=AH1qNfnERO-qcXyUB5v6Yg  
> YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eUFtrQvsBc  
> APPLE MUSIC: https://music.apple.com/us/album/to-noise-making-sing/1448967234?i=1448967244 
> 
> Worked my ass off for this one, so I hope you like it!!

**To Noise Making (Sing) - Part Six**

Techno honestly hadn’t really considered all the benefits of actually coming to terms with the fact he was in love with his best, — and arguably only, — friend.

No, because despite spending months burned by Phil’s very existence and desperate to be around him, Techno wasn’t exactly what you would call in touch with his emotions.

Far, far from it.

If it took a nation blown to smithereens to give Techno the push he needed to understand, and to say something, it was definitely worth it.

He hadn’t thought about how nice it would be to hold Phil’s hand when they went out to feed the turtles.

He hadn’t thought about how _good_ it would feel for Phil to touch his hair or scritch his pig ears with a fond smile.

He hadn’t thought about how wonderful it would be to kiss Phil with nothing but pure reverence when his chest started to feel like it might burst.

However.

He also had failed to consider some of the less-fortunate aspects of dating Phil.

Like the way it was always so fucking cold when Phil wasn’t near him or holding him.

Or the way that he seemed to adopt any lost child he saw, resulting in their new neighbor.

Or the big cloth nest in the corner of his house. He might complain more about that one if he didn’t really enjoy it when Phil pulled him into it, wrapping him in his wings and peppering him with kisses.

At the end of the day, though, it was good.

It was great.

He didn’t always do things right.

But he didn’t know how this could be wrong.

“I miss the arctic,” Phil says one day, and Techno laughs.

“We’re _in_ the arctic,” he chuckled, a snowflake landing on his nose to prove his point. He snuffed at it and Phil smiled fondly.

“I meant the empire,” he elaborated, “I’m actually not that big a fan of the cold.”

“Yeah,” Techno tightened his cloak around himself. “Me neither.” Phil laughed

“Then why in fuck do we keep moving into cold areas?” Techno laughed through chattering teeth.

“I’m honestly not sure.” The piglin shrugs and laughs, tearing off more tiny pieces of bread and tossing them in the with turtles.

Worried end-chatter can be faintly heard behind them, and Phil turns around with a barked laugh.

“Ranboo, what the _fuck,_ ” he wheezed out, and the boy stared back, ears drooping down sheepishly as he struggled to hold two squirming cats and a bird in his arms.

“I- I thought I could get these guys in one trip?” He said, and Techno actually smiled at him, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

“Well, to your credit, you kind of did,” the pig-man grinned and then laughed as _another_ cat crawled out of the hood of Ranboo’s cloak and onto his head. The enderman let out another distressed _vwoop_ as his hair was pushed down into his eyes.

“Here,” Philza said, and Ranboo knelt while Phil got on his toes to lift the cat off his head, pushing Ranboo’s hair back out of his eyes. He scratched the black cat’s ears gently, and Techno felt himself be slightly jealous of the small, purring creature for a moment before he mentally slapped himself.

Come on, man, you can’t be _that_ desperate.

“I can help too,” he volunteered, and Ranboo laughed nervously.

“Sure, take your pick,” he offered, and Techno picked up a small cat, eyebrows furrowing slightly as it let out a soft _mrrow!_ when he cradled it, blinking up at him.

“He likes you,” Ranboo observed, and Techno cocked a brow.

“Is that what that is?”

“Yeah. He scratches me,” the youngest said, and Techno moved a hand to awkwardly pat the kitten’s head.

Philza smiled.

* * *

“You’re _sure_ you don’t mind?” Ranboo asked for what must’ve been the thirtieth time, looking up from his kneeling position with his big, unblinking, mismatched eyes.

Techno resisted the urge to swat him.

“I’m certain, you don’t have to ask so much,” he repeated, for what had to be the thirtieth time, and for the thirtieth time, Ranboo let out a sharp breath of relief.

“Alright, alright. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure!” Techno tore up some grass and threw a couple seeds at him, and Ranboo laughed, flinching away.

“Okay!” He stood, brushing snow and dirt off the knees of his slacks, and Techno suddenly felt kinda small, having to look up so high.

Ranboo could practically feel the discomfort and did his best to slouch a little more.

“Whatcha growing, then?” Techno asked, observing the neatly-tilled farmland.

“I was thinking wheat,” the enderman said, “or maybe potatoes.”

“Potatoes?” Techno echoed, looking excited.

“Yeah! Yeah, I,” Ranboo swallowed. “I really like potatoes.” Techno’s body language completely changed, and the enderman tilted his head.

“I do too! Did you know that potatoes are almost the perfect food?” The pig-man asked, crimson eyes sparkling. “It’s almost completely fat-free, and most nutritionists say that a diet of milk and potatoes could perfectly support a human, it’s so nutrient dense.” Techno practically bounced on his feet, looking up at Ranboo excitedly.

Ranboo’s eyes flashed colorfully with confused enthusiasm.

“No, I didn’t know that! I _did_ know that the largest ever potato was grown to be just over seven whole pounds, though! Isn’t that cool?” he asked, and Techno’s face split into a massive smile, his ears perking straight up.

“It’s a dietary staple in more than a hundred and thirty countries.” The elder said, and Ranboo didn’t think Techno had looked this energized when he had killed half the butcher gang in front of him.

“I know you have to keep them out of light, or else they get green and icky,” the enderboy said, eyebrows furrowing slightly, his big eyes shortening a bit, “but it wouldn’t be too hard for me to take care of just a few here, would it?”

Techno’s eyes flicked over Ranboo a few times, like he was considering him, or maybe just thinking about potatoes.

“I don’t think it would be, no. I could help you though!” He raised himself on his feet in happiness, his voice ramping up in pitch as he literally shook with excitement. His tail flicked excitedly back and forth under his heavy cloak. Techno seemed to catch himself, coughing and lowering himself down again, ears dropping into their normal position. “I mean, uh,” he coughed again, “I could… assist you… if you required such a thing.”

Ranboo clapped his hands silently, a fanged smile splitting his face a little wider than it looked like it should, his own, longer tail swishing slowly behind him where it was clearly visible.

“That sounds great!!”

Techno looked like he might explode in excitement.

“I have potatoes in the house, if you want me to get some??” The pig-man’s fangs and tusks were entirely visible, but he didn’t look very threatening.

“Oh, definitely! I don’t think I have enough to start a farm, even a small one,” he admitted, ears drooping again, but Techno didn’t seem to mind at all. He backpedal-jogged off to his house.

“I’ll be right back!!”

Ranboo smiled and waved after him, setting down his bag in the small, fenced enclosure. Walls seemed premature, and uncomfortably permanent. At least for now.

The door flew open, and the warmth of a fire and the sweet sound of music playing on a gramophone flooded Techno's senses, disorienting him for a small moment.

“Techno!” Phil greeted with happy surprise, holding tea and a book in a large, dark green armchair.

The pig shook the snow off his shoulders, reset, and turned to Phil. His mouth was a thin, wobbly line, like he was fighting himself into a neutral expression, but his excited eyes gave him away.

“Philza, my angel,” He practically jogged across the room, pressing a kiss to Phil’s forehead and then leaning away to dig inside his chests, frantically shifting stuff around. Phil tilted his head in confusion, a warm chuckle bubbling out of his chest.

“Everything okay, mate?”

“Everything’s great!” Techno replied, jumping to the next chest and burying himself in it. Phil set his mug and book down, reaching over to scratch at Techno’s ears, earning a pleased hum, melting slightly into the touch.

“You sure?” Phil smiled as Techno turned his face into Phil’s hand and kissed the scarred palm.

“Mmhhmm,” he rose to his feet, a burlap sack in his hands. “Oh, by the way,” he coughed, “the kid’s cool, he can stay.”

Phil laughed. And Techno flashed him a smile before racing back out into the snow, bag of potatoes over his shoulder. Phil whistled and hummed softly along to the record.

If he was being perfectly honest, Phil had thought a lot about what it might be like if Techno had ever felt the way he did, if they were ever more than friends.

Yeah, because as far as Phil was concerned, it was impossible _not_ to fall for Techno, and he smiled as he stood in front of the window, watching with warm eyes as Techno set down his bag and sat on the ground, waving his arms passionately as he talked to Ranboo.

How could he _not_ fall in love with that?

If it took a conquered planet for him to truly _know_ someone the way he knows Technoblade, to _love_ someone the way he loves Technoblade, it was definitely worth it.

Sure, he’d considered how hard it would be to take care of him, all voices and unhealthy sleep schedule, no matter how much Phil tried to fix it. He wasn’t much better himself, anyway.

He’d considered about how difficult it would be for them, and how much weaker they would be the more they needed each other.

He’d considered how hard it is for Techno to understand himself. How hard it would be for Techno to love him back. How _impossible_ it would be for Techno to understand or express that love, if he ever felt it.

He couldn’t help it, though.

Not when he thought about how nice it would be to hold Techno’s hand when they went out to feed the turtles.

Not when he thought about how good it would feel to touch Techno, or hold him so tight it hurt, because nothing could hurt him the way Techno made his heart ache with pure love.

Not when he thought about how excitable and ambitious and smart Techno was, his heart warm and achey as ever as he watched the same powerful glint dance in Techno’s eyes holding a potato out to Ranboo as was there when he’d grabbed Philza’s shoulders and asked him to rule the world with him.

At the end of the day, it was good.

It was great.

Phil knew he wasn’t always right, he'd made too many mistakes, but as he watched Techno laugh through the window, he smiled.

Who could call him wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, we're at part six already. And I haven't eaten today. Huh. Hey, who needs self care when you have KUDOS AND COMMENTS?????
> 
> Huge, massive, enormous thanks to the Techza channel, a huge amount of people have joined from my fics and y'all have no idea how crazy that is or how happy it makes me!!! So because the channel was becoming so overrun (and we ran out of pins :(( ) we made an actual Techza discord, because it feels like there's definitely a demand for it lmao.
> 
> Comment on whatever the latest part is if you want the invite and I'll give it to ya!!! Please join if you're interested, we're all super friendly and we'd love to have you. 
> 
> Another special thanks to my partner, who has probably given up hope in me at this point but still tolerates me and that's what matters lksjndkfjhkh
> 
> Hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always appreciated and the only semblance of self-care of I've got left!!! ':)


End file.
